The New World Academy
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: [AU] um mundo que todas as pessoas queriam ter a chance de entrar, de possuir dentro de si...o mundo da Arte... finalmente a melhor academia de arte de todo o mundo abre as portas Grátis para todos tentarem...a vida é complicada lá dentro...
1. Os Castings

THE NEW WORLD ACADEMY

_Epilogo_

Hoje é um dia super importante para mim, vou fazer um casting para poder entrar na melhor academia do mundo da arte em todo o Mundo.

Eu e o meu melhor amigo Aioria estamos a viajar agora desde da Grécia até há formidável e vela Inglaterra, era a nossa oportunidade de brilhar finalmente, passámos com sucesso nas eliminatórias na nossa cidade natal assim como os outros em todos os países, neste momento apenas somos os 200 melhores de mundo, todos juntos para podermos entrar no nosso sonho o "Mundo da Arte".

The New World Academy é tudo, os melhores professores! As melhores matérias! As melhores qualificações! Os melhores grupos! As melhores condições! O melhor futuro nesta área! Tudo super profissional super caro como eh obvio, mas este ano como é o ano das artes deram os estudos de graça e eu passei para os 200 melhores aiii estou em pulgas para ver os meus ídolos! Ups com tanta coisa maravilhosa me acontecendo esqueci, meu nome é Milo de Scorpio, tenho 19 anos, sou grego e meu maior sonho é ser o melhor actor, dançarino e musico de todos, são muitos mas eu contentava-me só com um mas era apenas um sonho de criança boba que eu compartilhava com meu melhor amigo Aioria e neste momento estamos num avião indo para uma ilusão de um sonho tornar-se realidade.

Mas mais nervoso que eu está Aioria, eu não sei, mas o organismo dele me assusta ele já bebeu quatro garrafas de meio litro de água, cinco chocolates (e eu é que sou o chocolatra) fora as sete caixas de pastilhas elásticas e ainda não foi a casa de banho uma única fez, isso é de veras assustador. Eu simplesmente estou a ouvir musica pois a pior parte do nosso dia ainda está para vir, e numa luta de nervos devemos sempre manter, ou tentar manter ao máximo de calma possível, ok claro que eu não sou esse caso, tenho a perna a tremer mais que uma vara verde.

Finalmente chegámos ao nosso destino, a magnifica e sublime Inglaterra, o seu ar pesado e o seu clima faz com que tenha a fama de uma cidade mundana e gótica. Pelo contrário tens jardins como nunca vi em toda a minha vida que pena que o autocarro passe rápido de mais por esta versão em miniatura do paraíso. Na saída do autocarro nunca vi cenas como esta, todas as novas estrelas do futuro das artes estavam aqui em fila, esperando assim com eu uma oportunidade única para entrar. Vi seres e todos os tipos, tamanhos, e feitios. Mal chegámos atribuíram-nos um número para passar-mos nas próximas eliminatórias ficaremos apenas setenta e cinco da próxima vez, amanha serão apenas os dezoito finalistas.

Entrei finalmente para o meu casting, eu e mais dez ao mesmo tempo, escolhemos uma música, ensaiamos uma coreografia durante 10 minutos com um dos professores da academia (ela era brilhante e fácil de ser executada, pelo menos isso ) e deram-nos um papel de uma peça a cada um de nós. No final de uma hora estaríamos os mesmos dez na frente de um júri super capacitado observando até a nossa maneira de respiras, cada movimento seria assim o dia inteiro.

Neste momento aproxima-se a decisão e finalmente olho para os meus júris, todos me pareceram extremamente profissionais, mas um em particular me marcou, a frieza no olhar, a maneira que ele encarava as pessoas, reparei que os seus olhos vermelhos cor de fogo assim com o seu cabelo me liam claramente a mente, os meus medo e receios, fiquei a observar aquela figura durante poucos segundos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, apenas acordei do meu devaneio quando ouvi a sua fria voz a trespassar o ar e a disser que eu tinha passado para a próxima fase. Não cabo em mim de felicidade, assim como Aioria e Julian Solo um rapaz de cabelos azuis como os lírios e o seus olhos tão azuis como os meus, parece que estamos a olhar para o fundo do mar e ao meu espelho ao mesmo tempo. Ficou nos meus grupos e no trio comigo e com o Aioria, já estamos a começar a sermos amigos, ele tem muito talento espero que passemos todos. Agora só falta mais uma face…

O dia seguinte foi desgastante já mal consegui dormir para poder treinar para as provas de amanha, Aioria ficou comigo no meu quarto de hotel que se encontra bem perto dos estúdios, já Julian ficou no ao nosso lado com um ser estranhamente a feminizado e andrógena, chama-se Aphrodite Vundhachen é sueco, calhou no nosso novo grupo de tarbalho, as suas qualidades de dançarino e o seu porte delicado, de cabelo louro como o sol e olhos azuis parecidos com os do Julian e os meus, com um promenor de ter um sinal no canto debaixo do olhos esquerdo e juntamante com o seu elevado carisma trás o bom humor ao grupo. Não seimas com este brilhante grupo está confiante em teremos uma oportunidade de passar (acho que me estou a iludir).

- Porquê essa cara Milo? – disse Aphrodite a sorrir

- Não sei se conseguimos, mas quero tanto- disse-lhe retribuindo o sorriso.

- Mas Mi, temos de tentar não? – disse Aioria a comer um chupa

- Sim, claro afinal somos bons não é! – disse ja pronto para a acção

- Claro e não se podem esquecer que sempre me teem a mim no grupo – alertou Aphrodite piscando-nos o olho

- Cheguei! Vamos para o palco – chega Julian

- SIMMMMM! – dissemos todos confiantes.

Entramos e fizemos as nossas provas, esqueci-me de tudo, do nervosismo, dos júris, naquele momento apenas estávamos nos os 10 principalmente nós os quatro acho que nos estamos a tornar num grupo, mesmo num tão curto espaço de tempo. Saímos e fomos ao café descansar os resultados apenas seriam dado daqui a duas horas.

Duas horas depois… estava-mos num descampado onde todos os júris estavam presentes... um levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao microfone que se encontrava no centro do palco.

- Boa tarde a todas as pessoas que estiveram presentes e que passaram nos casting até aqui, mas infelizmente apenas dezoito de vocês hoje vai entrar na nossa escola, passaram por aqui varias estrelas que não puderam passar, mas todos vocês acreditem têm algo especial dentro de vocês… eu Shion sou o dono desta academia e aplaudo a vossa luz…- disse batendo palmas – mas nem tudo hoje é felicidade e para a academia entraram: Femeninos: Shina D'anjur Itália, Saori Kido Grécia, Freya de Polaris Asgard, Jun Hirut Etiópia, Hilda de Polaris Asgard, Marin Smith Japão, Pandora De Sakushe Japão, Tetis Jersen Dinamarca e finalmente Shunrey Lin China. Masculinos: Julian Solo Philipinas, Aioria Otis Grécia, Aphrodite Vundhachen Suécia, Mystic Beauchamp França, Mú Al Bahadur Tibete, Shaka Siddhu Índia, Mime de Benethashe Asgard, Carlo D'antoni Itália e finalmente masculinos sim tava com medo de não ser escolhido, os olhos ainda olhavam para mim reprovadoramente e só faltava um Milo Scorpio Grécia. Muito obrigado a todos, hoje os nossos novos alunos vão dormir ainda no hotel, para amanha começarem às 8 da manha. Para os outros boa sorte! Aplausos mais uma vez para todos –se retira com o resto dos outros membros do júri batendo palmas.

- NÓS PASSÁMOS!- disse histérico!

- SIM PASSÀMOS!- disse Aioria nos abraçando aos nosso novo grupo de amigos

- eu não tinha duvidas que passáva recebe um olhar frio de Julian pronto, pronto, pronto somos os melhores – disse sorrindo gentilmente

- AMANHA ESTAREMOS LÁ- disse

- SIM, mas agora vamos comemorar, porra! –disse Ai

- CLARO!

E assim fomos, não cabia em mim de felicidade, comemora-mos pois sabia que amanha estaria lá, no meu sonho…

Continua:

N/A: Acabei o Epilogo da minha primeira longe fic, desculpem se não entenderem é que sou de Portugal e é um pouco diferente do Brasileiro.

Os sobrenomes foram inventados por mim com a ajuda da Cathy Potter e tem sido uma das grandes impulsionadoras para escrever esta fic.

Por favor me digam alguma coisa sobre a fic… o que axaram porque estou muito indecisa com certos aspectos.

E já agora não leram mal não, o Milo é Hetero... ou deverei disser ainda o é mas não quero adiantar a historia.

Beijos até mais YUKI SAIKO


	2. A academia

**THE NEW WORDL ACADEMY**

_**Avisos:** Saint Seiya não é meu o senhor que o crio é super rico e eu não ganho nada a escrever isto, ganho sim me divirto bastante se isto fosse meu seria bastante mais Yaoi e o casal Milo e Camus seriam as vedetas da série xD sonhando _

_**Aviso2:** todos os sobre nomes foram inventados para esta fic são sobrenomes típicos de cada nacionalidade de cada personagem._

_**Aviso3:** esta fic contem material de todo os tipos, sendo neste momento a maior parte das personagens heterossexuais, pois isso não se assustem. Por vezes é um POV de Milo, por outras é narrativa normal._

_**Aviso4:** se você for brasileiro ou se apenas souber português do Brasil não diga que eu tenho erros ortográficos. Eu sou portuguesa de Portugal e escrevo assim mesmo pois é o correcto no meu país!ò.ó_

**---OoO---**

_1º Capitulo – a preparação para o início _

No dia seguinte ali estávamos os dezoito em frente da academia, ela é linda, enorme, magnífica e soberba… tem uma pequena escadaria na entrada com 5 degraus, é branca com muitas janelas deve ter uma óptima iluminação está dividida em duas partes, uma delas tem três andares e a outra dois sendo dividida verticalmente por uma coluna que vem desde do rés-do-chão até ao terceiro andar, no centro da zona de três andares uma porta enorme e majestosa.

Saindo dessa mesma porta vimos o director Shion (um homem alto, perto dos 37 anos, com uma apareceria jovem e bem estruturado, pele clara, olhos roxos claros e meigos com cabelo verde comprido) ele nos cumprimenta cordialmente.

- Bom dia a todos e bem-vindos pequenos, eu serei o vosso guia de hoje. - Disse calmo e delicadamente o Director – entremos.

**---OoO---**

Entrámos para a academia, ela era enorme por dentro.

- Wauhhhh! – Dissemos espantados

- Olha para isto Milo, é ENORME! – Disse extasiado Aioria.

- Super fashion, mas tem pouco rosa… hum e plantas também – sorri feliz Aphrodite

- Hey Milo, estás bem? – Julian percorreu-me o olhar e viu aquilo que eu via, sim era ele o júri de olhos frios que vi, aquele olhar mexe comigo, ele também estava a olhar para mim, a tentar ler-me de novo a mente.

- Obcecado de merda, que gay! - Respondi

- Pronto tenham lá calma, os vossos júris já devem ter reparado eles estão atrás de mim, são na realidade os vossos professores deste ano e dos próximos possivelmente. - Continuou

- O QUE! O.O – quase que desmaio a ouvir aquilo o director não gostando tosse um pouco repreendendo-me, calo-me de imediato

– Bem continuando, da esquerda para a direita, o professor Kanon Diotrephes professor de danças modernas vocês devem-se lembrar dele, afinal foi o vosso coreografo, ao lado de Kanon, e não, não estão a ver a dobrar este é o professor Saga Diotrephes professor da história da música

- Tshiii, mas eles são mesmo iguaizinhos – disse uma das garotas que passara, ela e pouco alta, cabelos compridos, um corpo interessante com uns lindos olhos azuis chamada Saori.

- Dahh! São gémeos ¬¬ – retorquiu Pandora, uma beleza de mulher, cabelos e olhos pretos como a noite, bastante bem formada, com um tom de pele claro que lhe dava um ar misterioso e encantador.

- Continuando! Logo a seguir é o professor Sorrento de Sirine professor de música, professor Camus de Lioncourt professor de danças clássicas oh bolas foi o meu comentário em pensamentos, professor Donko Li professor de teatro e expressão corporal, professor Shura Gonzalez professor de desporto e por último a única professora da nossa academia professora Luna Minerva professora de canto.

- E os nossos horários? – Perguntou Shaka

- Tudo isso será falado já de seguida – e o rapaz de cabelos loiros como o sol de verão e seus olhos cristalinos como a cor dos cristais azuis agradeceu com a cabeça. – Bom vou-vos esquematizar mais ou menos a academia, hoje será apenas o dia de vocês verem e organizarem as suas coisas. Já que estamos no rés-do-chão – vira-se para de costas para eles – do meu lado direito é o ginásio e mais há frente é o refeitório com cozinheiro incluído viram.

- Ainda bem! – Digo descontraído, fazendo todos os meus colegas e professores rirem excepto ele.

- Do lado direito tem a zona que poderem estar juntos, têm de tudo o que necessitam para se divertirem, em frente é a biblioteca com computadores e todo o tipo de ajuda. – Sobe até ao 1º andar vendo um cenário amplo e grande com um bom gosto e confortável decoração – do lado esquerdo neste canto junto de mim, os balneários.

- Eles serão...ahn – diz Marin um pouco corada, com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos mel.

- Sim.

- Mas...mas – tentou continuar mas foi interrompida por ELE que falou num tom de ordem e desprezo sem reacção no rosto pálido.

- Se não te conseguires despir na frente dos teus companheiros muito menos conseguirás na frente de um público, se não estás preparada para saíres de preconceitos – olha subitamente para mim desviando logo em seguida o olhar – melhor nem começares.

- Hey, também não é necessário disser isso assim! – Digo irritado recebendo aquele olhar sobre mim de novo.

- O senhor professor tem razão – fica cabisbaixa.

- Depois é a sala de dança onde terão as danças clássicas e modernas com o professor Camus e Kanon como já sabem. Depois na nossa frente a sala de teatro dada pelo professor Donko. Na minha esquerda a sala de música, onde terão história da musica, aulas de musica e de canto com o professor Saga, Sorrento e Luna respectivamente.

- E aquelas escadas antes do corredor? – Pergunta Tetis com a sua face branca e olhos azuis acinzentados curiosa remexendo um pouco nos cabelos loiros.

- São as escadas para os vossos quartos. Mas continuando neste corredor é a directoria, quartos dos professores e sala de convívio dos mesmo. Os vossos quartos serão vos dito no final do dia – diz apontando para uma zona logo ao lado da sala de musica, um corredor estreito com a mesma cor branco sujo das paredes com uma decoração um pouco pacata, mas simples e sofisticada.

Fomos então de novo para o rés-do-chão para almoçar-mos as pessoas de cá são óptimas, o nosso refeitório é enorme as mesas estão todas juntas, a senhora Adrianne Inglesa com os seus 48 anos cuidava da comida para todos, é extremamente bem disposta ariana de olhos claros, se metendo com todos e cozinhando estupidamente e irresistivelmente bem dando inveja a muitos cozinheiros famosos. Tinha também quatro ajudantes para o resto das coisas básicas para a manutenção da academia.

Chegou finalmente a hora de almoço onde comemos fora da academia voltando apenas à noite, deram-nos a tarde para nós mesmo tivemos de ficar todos separados, foram ordem directas do director.

**---OoO---**

Voltando novamente para o local que iria ser a minha casa por este ano revi os meus amigos, me encontrei logo com Dite o nome que demos ao Afrodite ele até o achou fashion ;), em seguida com Julian e Aioria começáramos a ser chamados por os 4 stars gargalhei a ouvir aquilo de um grupo de meninas que lá estavam.

Fomos comer finalmente a comida da Sra. Adrianne e como não era de estranhar estava óptima, ficamos todos juntos e as tais meninas ao nosso lado. Ajeitei a camisa e fui ter com elas, puxei a cadeira, sentei com o meu ar sensual de heart breaker (1) e com as minhas calças jeans aceito que não eram as melhores, mas a mim tudo me fica bem vocês percebem.

- oi meninas, então como estão? – Passo a mão pelos meus cabelos, nisto os meus queridos amigos ¬¬ decidem rir de mim parando de repente apercebendo-me assim de quem estava na porta com um olhar que começo a achar típico a olhar para mim, sim era aquele professor diabólico a olhar para mim não lhe liguei, continuei a falar com elas.

- Muito bem e...- olha-me de alto abaixo, uma mulher de cabelos verdes e olhos lilases, corpo parecendo perfeito, se inclina insinuantemente para mim – o menino?

- Melhor agora – me aproximo ainda mais do rosto dela sorrindo a provocando da mesma maneira que ela fazia comigo, mas eu tenho mais experiência, não me deixo levar tão facilmente – e a menina tem nome?

- Shina Sorvino – recua um pouco com corpo, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo que agora se encontrava em cima da mesa.

- humm italiano calculo bem que reparei no seu sotaque, Milo Scorpio prazer – olho fixamente nos seus olhos tendência natural desde de pequeno, adorava ler pensamentos e os olhos eram o melhor, me perdi nos seu bonitos olhos quando um barulho me chama a atenção.

- Onde estão os outros? – Dou comigo a pensar como é que ele ainda conseguia ter uma voz mais fria que o normal, desvio o meu olhar do dela para ele, olhando de lado e tão friamente quanto a pessoa a minha frente

- Devem estar a chegar professor, e já agora o meu nome é Shunrey Lin – pisca o olho para mim sorrindo, menina interessante parecia demasiado "doce" para mim, cabelos pretos olhos azuis, branca, mas não me motivou.

Nisto os outros chegaram fui para o meu lugar o comer foi servido e todos os professores comeram na sala de professores e todos os alunos no refeitório com as mesas umas ao lado das outras nos dando mais espaço e uma visão ampla para todos.

- Ai Julian olha o que fizeste molhaste-me todo – levanta-se Dite rapidamente para se limpar de água u.u'

- Desculpe Dite, foi sem querer – agarra no guardanapo ajudando-o

- Por amor de Deus é só água isso seca, deixa-o – diz um homem e cabelo espetado, moreno, com um ar até mesmo rude

- Isso não quer disser que ele não possa ser amável, grosso – responde com desdém

- Mas pelo menos não ando a limpar agua das calças.

- Não temos culpa que se a tua higiene não é das melhores…hihi – ri cinicamente apoiando o queixo na mão, sorriso cínico no rosto e olhar de provocação.

- Claro que vocês podem discutir, discutir mas nunca chegar há minha perfeição, por alguma razão me chamam de Mystic – este convencido, realmente era muito atraente, corpo delgado e delineado, olhos azuis cristalizados, lábios delicados, loiro e com uma pinta igualzinha ao do nosso Dite…eram primos?...gémeos falsos? o.O

- Este deve ter a mania que é bom, coitado – mandou para o alto uma mulher elegante com um corte de cabelo estranho comprido negro mas com um bom bocado mais curto na extensão dos lados uma em cada um na zona da frente, de olhos cinzento.

- Ai mana não sejas má, Hilda!

- Tudo bem Freya de Polaris sua arraçada de alemães – hum… ela deve ter dito isso por ela ser loira e de olhos verdes, a beleza que Hitler tanto queria manter.

O jantar continuou calmo fomos nos conhecendo melhor, eles realmente eram quase todos muito simpáticos um era bastante isolado chamava-se Mime tinha os olhos iguais ao "senhor professor" mas tinham os cabelos mais ruivos e não vermelhos como os deles, era calado assim como o seu vizinho, acho que o nome dele é Mú cabelos invulgarmente violetas e os olhos das mais verdes esmeraldas que vi calma o cómico da situação ele não tem sobrancelhas e sim duas pintas…ok ok ele é Tibetano é por isso, mas não sei um apelido para ele eu pensei em dálmata? Hihi

- Desculpem interromper, mas amanha começaram ás 9 da manhã subam até ao 3º andar lá estão as vossas coisas assim como os vossos quartos, levem o vosso prato e etc até há cozinha não custa nada e é bastante mais prático assim. Não demorem mais de 15 minutos – disse-nos o nosso director, com aquilo ao lado.

**---OoO---**

Fizemos como nos foi dito e subimos as escadas que antes nos foram impedidas, encontramos uma mesa no centro de uma área de 7 compartimentos o que queria dizer 6 quartos e um banheiro.

- Agora vamos tirar à sorte as pessoas que ficam em cada quarto, rapazes para a esquerda, raparigas para a direita - diz Camus com o seu porte sério.

- Oooohh! – Ouviu-se de alguns rapazes e raparigas mais atrevidos.

- Aproximem-se - olhando para os alunos friamente. Dirigindo-os para a mesa de madeira com duas caixas altas pretas sobre elas. Aproximam-se um de cada vez retirando números entre o número um e o número seis.

- Muito bem pessoal, cada número representa o número do quarto que vão ficar – disse Donko animado.

- LEGAL! – Gritaram Milo, Aioria e Julian num aperto de mão colectivo pois tinham ficado no mesmo quarto, olhando finalmente para o seu lado encontrando um tristonho Afrodite, indo assim tentá-lo reconfortá-lo.

- Então veja-mos – aponta para o quarto do fundo do lado esquerdo – nº 1 – sobe mais um pouco continuando pelo lado esquerdo – nº2 e ao lado o nº3 – vira-se desta vez para a zona frente ás escadas do lado direito – nº4 e os que estão a traz de mim do lado esquerdo são a contar do fundo o nº5 e nº6 respectivamente sendo aqui o banheiro. Boa sorte com os pares e arrumem todas as vossas coisas, escolham as posições das camas e fiquem à vontade...

- Daqui a duas horas virei fazer uma ronda e quero todos vocês nas camas a dormirem. Amanhã começaremos cedo – Interrompeu Camus virando as costas e saindo com Donko.

- rsrs como ele pode ser assim tão... ahh que isto vai ser duro mesmo ¬¬...Ah – acordo da raiva se lembrando do amigo - mas e Dite em que quarto ficaste?

- Eu fiquei no segundo quarto. – ainda um pouco deprimido.

- Pelo menos ficas ao nosso lado rapaz – coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele – sempre terás um lugar nas nossas camas em alguma noite que queiras – Milo puxa-o ainda com mais força para si, fazendo encarar o pobre rapaz corar um pouco com a expressão utilizada, recebendo um piscar de olho dele e o sorriso compelisse dos amigos.

- Obrigado rapazes

**---OoO---**

No 1º quarto se dirigem com alegria os 3 grandes novos companheiros daquela academia entrando no quarto e pensando como iriam dormir, quem ia dormir aonde.

- Escolham vocês – diz Milo na entrada.

- Não escolham vocês.

- Não vocês.

Quinze minutos depois...

- Eu quero aquela – dizem os 3 apontando para a mesma cama.

- Bolas, assim não dá! – Resmunga Milo

- É assim não – diz Aioria

- Hum, e se nós dormíssemos juntos? – diz Julian

- O.O como?

- Juntamos as camas e dormimos uns aos lados dos outros dando mais espaço e assim podemos falar a noite toda.

- Tudo bem, mas isso não é, um pouco bicha demais? – Encara Milo com olhar suspeito

- Não Milo – suspira Julian

- Ah então tudo bem – sorri satisfeito agarrando na cama mais afastada a colocando no meio – esta é minha.

- Eu fico com a da parede – diz Julian

- Então eu fico com a janela

- Óptimo! Vamos jogar cartas? – diz Milo esfregando as mãos como se fosse um grande jogador a espera de ganhar algum dinheiro com aquilo

**---OoO---**

Dite dirige-se para o 2º quarto esbarrando na porta com o Carlo protestando em seguida.

- Hei o que queres daqui? – Pergunta visivelmente irritado

- Este infelizmente também é o meu quarto

- Eu pensava que as mulheres ficavam juntas e não que tentavam invadir os quartos masculinos – sorri ironicamente com a cara séria.

- Aproxima-se da orelha dele sussurrando – Lá por me quereres comer não quer dizer que eu seja uma gaja – afasta-se entrando – Não te preocupes eu compreendo-te – senta-se encima da cama macia que tinha escolhido para si cruzando as pernas manhosamente.

- COMO DISSE? – diz possesso, aos berros.

- ups ainda agora viemos e já temos casal? – Mystic diz entrando com as suas coisas.

- Reduz-te à tua insignificância meu caro – o olha com um olhar superior mesmo estando sentado na cama fazendo o outro virar a cara murmurando algo insonoro.

- Estou rodeado por um bando de bichas – diz a bufar arrumando as coisas assim como os outros o ambiente estava tenso, acabaram por adormecer sem se falarem mais.

**---OoO---**

Já no 3º quarto a agitação não existia, todos os seus donos, eram bastante pacíficos com gostos sobre varias coisas em comum assim com a música clássica e sons de meditação.

- Mime, Mú é um prazer dividir o quarto com vocês.

- O prazer é nosso. – Responderam os dois.

- Não me estava nada a enquadrar com o resto, acho que foi uma bênção – diz Mime dando meio sorriso.

- Meu caro Mime, Buddha sempre foi equilibrado – afirma Shaka se colocando num posição estranha na visão de Shaka. – hey Mú que posição estranha é aquela? – Sobe para cima da cama dele ciciando ao ouvido

- Aquilo é a posição de lótus típica dos budistas...-sorri com a cara de espanto de Mime - Acho que vais aprender muito por aqui meu caro, melhor dormir-mos.

- O.O é mesmo! Mas uma coisa como sabe isso tudo?

- Sou Tibetano

- Hum interessante – Shaka dá meio sorriso encarando Mú – tens razão melhor dormir-mos mesmo

**---OoO---**

Passado algum tempo as meninas do 5 quarto foram ter com o quarto da frente.

- Não acredito, jogando quartas a uma hora destas? – diz Tetis

- O que podemos disser? Somos uns viciados. É esta coisa que o jogo me dá que não posso resistir, estas cartas macias, esta tonalidade, e eu tenho de confessar eu estou apaixonado pela rainha -

Todo o quarto gargalha com a minha encenação me agarrando desesperadamente as cartas como se elas fossem a minha vida.

- Milo tu és sem noção ahauahauah

- Eu sei Aioria, eu sei – levanto a cabeça muito orgulhoso

- Como vocês conseguem andar com esse louco? – Diz Freyafazendo os meus companheiros levantarem os braços e disserem não com a cabeça.

- Nós ainda não descobrimos – dizem se agarrando a mim, logo em seguida.

- Meninas melhor ir-mos, mas gostei da posição das camas e vocês?

- Sim, sim, eu fico no meio – diz Tetis animada com um estranho sorriso.

**---OoO---**

- A cama da frente é minha e nem admito qualquer tipo de argumentação ou contradição a cerca deste assunto intendido?

- ahm tu deves ter a mania que és gostosa não?

- Eu não tenho eu sou querida, boa noite até amanhã – diz Saori fazendo um xau por cima do ombro irritando solenemente Shina e mesmo sem ter nada a haver com aquilo até Jun o ficou com aquela mini patty.

- E você, menina também quer ser como essa dali?

- Deus me livre e guarde, ainda agora cheguei e não gostei nada dessa – sussurra um pouco, pois não tinha a certeza se Saori estaria a dormir.

- Nem eu ¬¬ mas você quer ficar onde?

- Pode ser mesmo nesta do canto tanto me faz.

- Ok, então eu fico nesta – aponta para uma cama paralela a de Jun encostada na outra parede da divisória. – Vai ser um prazer te ter aqui

- Igualmente – sorri apagando as luzes

**---OoO---**

- Você preferiria ter ficado com sua irmã não?

- Na verdade não Pandora, me sinto um pouco estranha quando estou com ela, sabe?

- humm não sei não…- observa as duas atentamente

- Você tem irmão Pandora?

- Na realidade não Marin…

- Então é por isso, eu tenho um irmão mais novo, gosto muito dele, mas não gosto de estar constantemente com ele, sinto-me bem, mas é estranho

- Está vendo – sorri pensando se seria mesmo essas as razoes, mas deixaria como sempre para mais tarde.

- Pandora…porque quis tanto ficar no meio? ¬¬

- humm bemm P

- Porque ela é cusca (2), e quer saber quem passa

- Apenas gosto de ser informada

- Está vendo admitiu xD xD

- É mesmo xD xD

E as luzes foram apagadas depois de mais risadas e gargalhadas gostosas

**---OoO---**

Como é normal fazer e como o director me tinha dito fui fazer a minha ronda nunca em tantos anos de profissional me deparei com tal tipo de criatura, sim ele me atrai, os seus olhos, algo nele chama por mim.

Entrei no seu quarto, sim estive atento em saber, quando dei por mim o havia decorado assim como o seu nome quando um dos amigos clamou o seu nome Milo.

Mas não é por isso que estou assim pensativo, mas sim o que vi no quarto eles estava no meio dos dois, as mãos espalhadas…acalma-te Camus ele é só um aluno, desde de quando te perdes assim?… desde que o comecei a desejar…

_Continua…_

**---OoO---**

Heart breaken (1) parte corações, garanhão

Cusca diminutivo de coscuvilheira

_Oiii gentee desculpem o atraso mas isto andou mesmo mauu xDxD_

_Como conseguirei disser…muitas fic's pouco tempo xD_

_Mas agora estou aqui com minha bebe …e hoje dedico a uma pessoa muito especial que está sempre do meu lado_

_Srta Tássia Lima, pelo nosso aniversário de 2 meses - (L)_

_Espero que gostem e que me digam o que acharam…espero que non tenha ficado muito longa…no final aquilo eh o Camus a falar com ele mesmo xDxD_

_Beijo obrigada a todos_

_**Yuki Saiko**_


End file.
